One Last Teardrop
by r0mantic at heart
Summary: A girl would have to be absolutely crazy to not take Syaoran as her husband. But maybe that was exactly what she was: absolutely crazy. SxS


**A/N:** So this is my first ever fan fiction. I must thank **Aliaandraa** because I got the idea of this story from her story One Broken Wish. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

*******************_Flashback_************************

Sakura sat in the coffee shop across from the man who had broken her heart nine months ago, the man she still loved. She didn't know what to say; she just knew she had to say goodbye. It had taken her nine grueling months to get to this point. She couldn't count the number of times she cried herself to sleep. There were days when her dreams were so bad she would cry herself awake. But none of that mattered now. She was finally ready to let it all go. She was ready to move on with her life. There was just one last thing to do.

She had called him up and practically begged him to meet her. Just another moment where he made her look like a fool. It didn't matter; it would be the last time, or so she thought.

He cleared his throat. "Sakura…"

She looked up at the mention of her name. Amber eyes stared back at her, eyes that used to be filled with love and comfort. She thought that she could still see some of that love in his eyes if she looked hard enough. However, she shook that thought from her mind, knowing she was only fooling herself. He didn't love her anymore. That she knew with certainty.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Syaoran, I know you are very busy, so I will get straight to the point. I know you think I called you here to yell at you or tell you how much you hurt me, but that is not my intention at all. In fact, I want you to be happy with your fiancé and your new life. I only hope that you wish me the same happiness.

"I called you here because I wanted to say goodbye. It's taken me nine months, but I'm finally ready to let you go. You gave me the greatest gift in the world, and I will never forget our time together. Thank you for allowing me to love you." Sakura stood up from her seat. "Goodbye Syaoran." And after finally getting those words off her chest, Sakura turned to leave.

Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her wrist. She swiftly turned to find that the hand belonged to Syaoran. His eyes glowed with a passion she hadn't seen for nine months. Sakura didn't understand. Why was he looking at her like how he used to? But what really shocked her was what came out of his mouth.

"Marry me."

***************_End of Flashback_*************************

"_And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

She stood on top of the hill, looking down at the beautiful garden below. Today was a special day. Hundreds of powerful people came out for the special occasion. It wasn't every day that the Li heir got married. Of all the scenarios she used to picture of Syaoran and her, she never thought she would be standing _here_ on this day.

"_I do."_

Sakura smiled. Of course she did. A girl would have to be absolutely crazy to not take Syaoran as her husband. But maybe that was exactly what she was: absolutely crazy. Her actions were definitely crazy enough. But love itself is crazy. If it were sane, then every rational person could easily explain it. The best part of love was its craziness, its unpredictability, its unexplainable nature. You could never fall in love without being a little bit crazy. The crazier you are, the harder you fall in love, and there was no denying that Sakura was the craziest person alive, which is why she fell the hardest.

She remembered that day vividly, having replayed it in her mind many times in the past three months. After getting over the shock of the moment, she finally answered _no_. How could she suddenly marry someone she had spent nine months trying to forget? He had understood. He wanted to make it up to her. He wanted to make it right. He wanted a second chance.

"_And do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

Sakura winced. She could feel tears pooling in her eyes, and she closed them quickly, not allowing the tear drops to fall. She had promised herself earlier today that she would not shed another tear on this matter.

"I've already cried enough," she said to herself. "There shouldn't be anymore tears left."

As she tried to calm herself down, her thoughts drifted to the events that occurred earlier that day.

**************_Flashback*******************************_

Sakura stared at the giant wooden door in front of her. This was it. This was the moment she had spent her entire plane ride planning out.

Her trip hadn't been as easy as she had hoped. For one, she wasn't allowed anywhere near the Li mansion, and, when she finally got passed the guards (with a little help from one of Syaoran's sisters), she discovered that Syaoran wasn't there. Luckily, Eriol knew where he was and was able to sneak Sakura into the garden house.

Now, all that stood between her and her one true love was a giant wooden door. She stared at the doorknob, afraid of what would happen if she opened it. She knew she could just turn around right now, walk out of the house and out of his life forever, without him ever knowing she was there. But she knew she could never live with herself if she did. She didn't come all this way for nothing, and she wasn't going to leave without an answer.

Knowing that Eriol could only buy her a small amount of time, Sakura took a deep breath, grabbed the metal doorknob with her shaking hand, and turned.

"I'll be down in just a minute."

Sakura held her breath. There he was: the love of her life, looking amazingly handsome in his tuxedo. To be fair, he looked amazing in anything. His physique was nearly perfect thanks to all the martial arts training he constantly endured. His chocolate colored hair was messy, which made him that much sexier.

Syaoran was too busy wrestling with his bow tie to notice who had just stepped into his room. Turning around, he repeated, "I said I'll be down in-"

His amber eyes grew wide in shock as they met emerald. His heart literally skipped a beat. He had to blink twice to making sure his mind wasn't playing a trick on him.

There she was: the love of his life. Though she was just wearing a ragged pair of jeans and a light pink tank top, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He didn't know what to say. His brain wasn't functioning at the moment. All he could do was stare at the beauty standing before him. He thought he would never see her again. He had almost come to terms with the fact that she was out of his life forever, that she probably hated him for everything he did to her. Yet, here she was, standing in front of him with no sign of hate in her gorgeous emerald eyes.

He had left her two weeks ago. They had been dating for three months, after she decided to give him a second chance. During their time together, he had known she was holding back, not wanting to let him in again. He was sure that all they needed was time to heal, but time was of the essence. He had to be married by his birthday, and she was just not ready for that commitment. He didn't want to push her, and he couldn't bear to tell her. So he left, without a word, hoping she was strong enough to move on a second time.

Obviously, he was naïve to think she would just forget about him and move on. His brain finally started working again, and he was able to mutter a single word.

"Sakura."

Sakura stepped forward and looked into the amber eyes filled with love and heartache. Somehow, those eyes gave her the courage she needed to speak.

"Syaoran, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I took too long to let you in. I'm sorry that I kept pushing you away. I was afraid. I was afraid that if I let myself fall for you again, you would just break my heart like before." Sakura noticed Syaoran wince at her statement. "I thought I had to fix myself first before I could fall in love with you all over again, but I realized something. I never stopped loving you. Not after you broke up with me a year ago. Not after I found out you were engaged to someone else. Not even after you left me without a goodbye. I love you Li Syaoran, and I would be honored to marry you, if you will still have me."

She didn't know what to expect. She had gone over every possibility imaginable on the plane ride over. She knew it could go either way, but she couldn't help but hope that he loved her enough to still want to be with her. The silence was excruciatingly painful. Every second that passed felt like an eternity. Her heart was beating so hard and fast that she was afraid it would pop out of her chest. Her hands were both sweaty and shaking. She hoped that he would answer soon because she was 99.9% sure her body couldn't take much more of this waiting.

After what seemed like forever, he finally spoke. "I'm sorry. I can't."

Sakura didn't know what to say. She just nodded her head, understanding his answer. She had waited too long, and now it was too late. Tears threatened to fall, but she held them in, not wanting to cry in front of him. She didn't want his last image of her to be her blubbering like an idiot. Unable to find words, she just turned around and left the room, without a word, closing the wooden door behind her.

Out in the hallway, her strength crumbled, and she sank to the floor, tears streaming down her face. She wept for her loss, her love, and her pain. She didn't know how long she stayed there, crying into her hands. Eriol had to come find her and literally drag her out of the house. Still she wept, unable to stop. Finally, there were no more tears left to cry. She knew what she had to do, what she was supposed to do three months ago.

************_End of Flashback_****************************

That was the moment she had promised herself to not cry over him anymore. That was the moment that gave her the strength to stand on top of that hill and listen as the love of her life said the two words that would forever bind him to another woman.

"_I do."_

Sakura opened her eyes and watched as the happy couple made their way down the aisle, to the cheers of those in attendance. She suddenly felt something wet fall onto her cheek. She reached up to touch it, only to realize that one lonely tear had escaped. Sakura looked down at her wet finger and smiled. One last teardrop.

"Goodbye Syaoran."

And with those same words she had uttered only months before, Sakura Kinomoto turned around and made her way down the other side of the hill.

As she walked away, a slight whisper could be heard in the passing breeze.

"_I will always love you Sakura."_

**A/N:** Please read and review. I'm thinking of writing one from Syaoran's point of view but I'll see how people respond to this one. That means I need people to respond. Thanks for reading.


End file.
